A touchscreen apparatus (such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and an automatic teller machine that have a touchscreen) works by using a voltage on an X-Y electrode grid that covers the touchscreen apparatus. When a finger approaches an electrode, capacitance changes and is measurable. By comparing measured values of all electrodes, a position of the finger may be precisely located, that is, position information and pressure information of a touch point are determined.
With the development of science and technology, a screen of a touchscreen apparatus is becoming larger, which causes operational inconvenience while bringing visual enjoyment to a user. An existing touchscreen apparatus is only used to determine position information and pressure information of an operation performed by a user on content of a user interface. When the user uses a touchscreen apparatus with a large screen, because it is inconvenient to operate the large screen, interactivity between the touchscreen apparatus and the user becomes poor and an intelligent level is low.